Vampires are back!
by themoon2
Summary: Emma wakes up in a place shes never been before and has to get out before they find her
1. Flashback

1

Flashback

where am I? What did I do last night? Why am I lying down on the floor? Ew dirty floor and it smells.

I got up slowly, I've got a massive hangover.

"_Hey Kate you ready for the party? Come on its almost 10 o'clock!" I said, bursting through my best friend's door. What was taking her so long? Her room is a girls dream. All pink and perfect. Her king size bed in the middle of the room. Makeup splattered on her desk. What people didn't know about Kate was that she was a book nerd. Every shelf filled with tales from vampires to fairies. Her Samsung flat screen T.V. hanging on a bubble gum pink wall. _

_Kate Madison walked out of the bathroom in a white tank top, pink mini skirt and black knee high books. Her hair hanging in long red curls. She had very little make-up on, some blush and pink eye shadow. "What do you think?" she asked looking down at her out fit._

"_Great, but can we leave now I have to change to you now. It will take me five minutes to get ready." said rushing her out the door. _

_We hoped into Kate's red convertible. "Drive as fast as you can, I want to see how fast this thing can go!"I said outing on my seat belt. _

_As Kate backed out of the drive way I thought about how her parents were hardly around; I only met them like once. They love to travel the world, they only come back to drop off their purchases. Kate lived with her Spanish maid, who hardly speaks English._

_When we got to my house I raced up to my room and opened up my closet, I don't know what to wear. I threw shirt after shirt after shirt till I found my favourite, a black tank top with skulls scattered over it. I rummaged through one of my drawers till I found my black skinny jeans. After two minutes of searching my older sister's closet, I found her white vans._

_Before I ran out the door I looked at myself in the mirror. My jet black hair lying on my shoulders; my dark green eyes matching my black eyes shadow. Tonight I was going to drink till I drop! It was the first time I was invited to a high school party, everyone was invited. I am looking good!_

_I ran out the door and hope in the car. "That was more than 5 minutes. I thought you wanted to be there soon." Kate said starting up car and backing out of the driveway._

"_Well I'm sorry I want to look good to. As least I didn't take as long someone that took over an hour to get ready." I said, "Go faster you didn't even hit 50!"_

"_Sorry I don't want to go to Juvie for speeding. And besides if we show up late it doesn't really matter."_

_When we got to the party people were with beers on the front porch. There was no parking so we had to walk two blocs! At least I wore runners._

"_Hey there sexy, I thought you weren't going to come." It was Carder Mark. His seductive smile made me blush. Carder was a really good friend, but he's been trying to ask me out all year! He was cute but he just didn't meet my standards. His shaggy skater blond hair covered his eyes, making him swing his head to get the hair out instead of using his hand. _

"_Know why would you think that. You know I wouldn't miss this party for the world." I said giving him a big hug. _

_I walk to the front of the door when someone called my name; I turned around to see a guy I've never seen before. He was cute; he had black straight hair, he was wearing all black. I walk over to him. Who the hell is this guy? "Hi" I said trying to keep the shyness out of my voice._

"_Hi I'm David Cam." He said stretching out his hand, I shook his hand; who the hell is he? "I just moved here from Toronto."_

"_I'm Emma. Wow, Toronto. Why would you come here? It's so dull everyone knows everyone."_

"_I guess I wanted to get away from the city you know, lights. It's nice to be in a small town."_

"_And you already know where all the parties are wow; you must be a popular guy. What high school you going to go to?" I asked curiously._

"_I'm going to Cattalo high. I'm guess in you go there too." H e said, beginning to walk to the front door._

_I followed like a lamb following there shepherded. "Yea I go there. I guess I'll see you there." I said walking faster trying to catch up to Kate when he grabbed my hand._

"_Don't leave me I don't know anyone but you." He's said, his blue eyes twinkling._

"_Fine, come on." I said taking his hand. We walked into the crowed hand in hand. I spotted Kate dancing on the dance floor; I signalled for her to come over. She came running over as soon as she saw David._

"_Hey, who's your friend?" she ask loudly. The music was blasting __Breaking Benjamin - I Will Not Bow._

"_This is David Cam. David this is Kate Madison." I said pointing to them when I said their names. _

"_It is a pleasure to meet you." David said taking Kate's hand and kissing it. Kate blushed._

"_Ditto, so do you guys want to go dance?" she asked._

"_Yea sure let's dance" I said heading toward the part of the house where everyone was dancing._

_By the time we actually got there they had started playing a slow song "May I have this dance." David said behind me. I turned around to see his hand stretched out in front of him._

"_Yes you may." I said putting my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist pulling me closer. _

_He is really cute and in this short period of time I have known him he really nice. I stared up in to his deep blue eyes memorized by his beauty, when I noticed someone staring at me from the corner of my eye. It was Carder. I looked over to see what he was doing. He was in a corner all lonely. Why haven't a girl noticed him. He was the most popular guy in the school. _

_I looked up to see David staring at Carder as well almost like he was jealous. I took my hand of his neck and gently pushed his face back to me. We stared at each other for a good 2 minutes. Even as the song pants off dance off by LoveHateHero came on._

_David began to lean into me to kiss me. When are lips met it was like I was in heaven. Yes it may seem like I am a slut but hey he's cute. I broke it off first, needing to breath. I guess he did to because he started to head for the door. Or was he leaving?_

"_Hey where you going so fast?" I asked catching up to him._

"_I need some fresh air it's, so stuffy in here I feel like I'm in a coffin." He said opening up the door letting in another flock of students._

"_Oh ok I'll come with you."_

_As we headed for the swings I noticed some cheer leaders checking David out. Just when I thought they were going to leave they started coming towards us like a flock bidgens heading for some fresh bread._

"_Well hello there, are you new in town? They asked in there flirtiest voices._

"_What oh yea I'm new." he said beginning to push me on the swing._

"_Why don't you guys go flirt with some ether pour soul." I said. Thankfully they did leave but they kept looking back._

"_Thank you for that." David said._

"_No problem"_

"_Do you want to go back inside you look like your getting cold?" he said with concern._

_I hooped of the swing when David grabbed my hand and lead me inside. After that everything was a blur. I had over 12 beers and I was starting to bump but David was as stable as a rock._

Maybe that how I got here. I looked around trying to find some sort of light. But there wasn't any.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" I said automatically. Why the hell did I say that? There could be a killer behind that door.

"It's me David" he said opening the door to let in more light.

"Oh thank god" I said running into him. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"The cops came and crashed the party so I brought you to my house" he said putting his arms around me.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the living room you must have fallen of the coach."

"Oh wow and to think I was in like a dungeon or something."

"Nope no dungeons here" he said, "Would you like to see my room?

"Yes I would"

As he lead the way I noticed that there was a lot of antic furniture in the living room. The walls were painted grey that hung many painting that mush have been of David's mother and father. The floor had a red carpet that was placed in the center of the room. There was also book shelves and ladder to reach the top of them.

By the time we got to his room I was astonished by how much stuff they had, but no boxes. It was like walking through a museum.

In David's room it was like any other teenage room. It was a mess, the bed not made, dirty socks on the floor. On the walls he had a shelf of his novels that I'm guessing he read. The walls were a sky blue. His bed was place center stage.

"Wow nice place. I'm surprised you don't have any boxes lying around." I said amazed.

"Yea there all in the basement."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked sitting on the bed.

couldn't imagine. It was like being hit by a truck. I blacked out again after going limp in his arms.

* * *

**please comment you guyz i really need to know if you like this chapter and this book so far! this is my first publish! ok so ill be wrighting the next few chapters soon i still have another book to right!**

**thanks!**


	2. Was it all a dream?

ok heres the next chapter! hope u like it!

* * *

2

Was it all a dream?

The next morning I woke up on my coach. Hoping that last night was a dream I ran to the mirror to see if anything was there, like a rash or bobble or a bite mark. I screamed when I looked at my neck but there was nothing there. What the hell?

"Are you ok?" my mother asked rushing over to me.

"Yea I'm fine, just had a bad dream that all" I said, "How did I get here?"

"Oh this very handsome boy came and dropped you of, he said that you had pasted out on the way back."

"Oh ok do you have like some Advil I can take I have a hangover."

"Yea I'll get you some. I remember when I was your age going to parties, getting drunk, and then waking up naked beside a guy I've never met. The good old days." She said walking back to the kitchen.

I went up to my room to change out of my party cloths and change into some nice conferrable ones. As I walked down the stairs the door bell rang. I opened the door to find Kate still in her party cloths

"OH MY GOD are you ok" I asked her sitting her on the coach.

"Where were you, I searched the streets looking for you I thought you were kid napped or something." She said putting her head in her hands.

"Yea David dropped me off."

"Oh ok do you have something I can change into?" she asked looking down at her dirty cloths.

"Yea come on, you can take a shower too; I'll tell my mom to make you some breakfast."

After being Kate up stairs I plopped into a chair beside my mom. "Kate's here can you make her some breakfasts she didn't go home."

"Of course." my mom said cracking another egg to fry.

I had eaten my breakfast and watched some TV and Kate still hadn't come down. I ran up stairs hoping to see here sleeping on my bed but she wasn't there I ran to the wash room. The water was still running. "Kate are you ok?" I called. No one answered I jiggled the door knob trying to get it opened. It was locked I grabbed a penny and unlocked it. There was steam everywhere and there was Kate in the tub asleep. I turned off the water and propped her up.

I screamed see that her neck was bloody. I grabbed some towels with my free hand and wiped her neck. There on her neck were to wholes on the side of her neck. I covered her up with the towel I had given her and carried her to my room. What am I suppose to do? "Mom come here quick." I called.

My mom took one look at Kate and ran to the phone. I could hear her talking to someone on the other line. "Yes she is bleeding. I need an ambulance fast. The address is 54 Calling Wood Street west." And with that she hung up the phone and rushed back into my room." What happened?"

"I went to go see what was taking her so long and I found her like this in the tub." I said still holding the towel to her neck.

"Ok let's put something on her so that when she wakes up she won't be embarrassed." she said grabbing a pair of joggers and t-shirt from my closet and started dressing her.

5 minutes later the ambulance rang the door bell. I ran down the stairs to open it "She up stairs" I told them."

By the time they left it was 12:00 p.m. I went back to the wash room to see if I could figure out what happened. There was an earring on the floor beside the window seal. I picked it up wondering if it was Kate's.

"Emma they hospital called they said that she's awake" My mom called. I stuck the earring in my pocket and changed into something presentable, and walked into the garage and grabbed my bike.

***

As I entered the hospital it smelled like dead bodies. I walked over to the reception desk were one class mates from science was sitting. It was Jennifer the captain of the cheer leaders."Hi I was looking to get a pass to go see Kate Madison."I said very politely, plastering on a fake smile.

"You must be Emma Carmi. She said looking at her computer screen, "She's in room 106, just down the hall."

I walked down the deserted hall noticing how plane the hospital was. There were a few pictures of Dr.'s on the wall holding up there certificates. I finally arrived at room 106 and lightly knocked on the door, before entering.

Kate was lying on the bed reading a magazine. There was a breathing tube in her nose and a bandage where the bite marks are. "Hey are you ok, I found you in the washroom past out, what happened?" I said in a blur.

"I don't know. I was taking the soup of my hair when I dropped to the tub floor. I couldn't move." She said on the verge of tries. "I could even talk, and then I wake up here."

"Yea my mom called 911. So how are you feeling, do you feel light headed?"

"No I'm fine, just this bandage that get itchy sometimes, but I really want to get some sleep."

"Oh ok ill go but I'll be back later. Bye" I said. What on earth could have done that to her?

***

When I got home I found the house pitch black. Mom must have gone to see some friends. I turn on the light to see David on my coach staring at me.

"How did you get in here" I asked baking away as he got up.

"Your mom let me in before she left. She told me you went to the hospital." He said coming closer.

"Yea, Kate's in the hospital I went to go visit." I said hitting the wall. Shot there's nowhere to hide.

He stayed silent.

"Why did you come?" I asked looking up at him.

"I wanted to see you I thought we made a connection last night at the party." He said in a seductive voice, putting his hands around my waist. I could smell his colon.

"Did we?"

"I thought we did"

Out of nowhere the Think Twice by LoveHateHero's began to play. It was my phone. "Excuse me." I said squeezing past him. Staved be the bell or in this case ring. It was mom.

"Hello." I said into the speaker.

"Hi sweet heart David dropped by I let him stay so when you get home don't be surprised to see him ok" my mom said breaking up, the line went dead. I shut my phone and stuck it in my pocket.

"So what do you want to do?" David asked coming up behind me.

"Let's go up stairs" I said grabbing his hand and leading him to my room.

"So how your parents?" I asked sitting on top of my bed.

"There dead." He said putting his head in his hands.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said getting up to go put my hand on his shoulder to confert him, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Hey!" I said struggling to get out of his grip. All this time i thought that he was cute and gentle, but he can be very demanding, and seductive.

"Don't struggle, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered in my ear. I leaned my head on his shoulder putting my hands around his neck, curling up in his lap.

"That's better don't you think?" He asked.

"I guess."

***

When David finally left after two hours of talking, I got cracking down on my homework.

I wonder if he likes me. He sure did show it today. I wish Kate was here to have seen that. Thought he was going to kiss me how close we were. He smelled so good!

* * *

ok PLEASE comment!!!


	3. David Again

3

David Again

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock playing LoveHateHero red dress. I got up and went to go take a shower. When I came out I head for my room with my towel around my chest. I was stopped by David who was turned around looking at the wall.

"Umm... do you want to put on something on before I turn around." He said not as question but more a command. I was in shock. Why does he keep showing up here? First yesterday now today. What's going on?

I ran to my room putting my uniform on, a black kilt, with a white top. I opened my door to find him leaning on the wall in front of my room, a smile reaching each ear. "Hi" I said blushing; realising he could have seen me in my towel.

"Hey, you look much better without a towel around your chest." He said stepping into my room and sitting on the chair that he had sat the last time he showed up.

"I thought –" I said being cut off by my mom calling me from down stairs.

"I snuck in by the way so can you help my sneak out?" he said getting up and putting his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. Right at that very moment time stopped I began to lean forward to kiss him when I heard angry footsteps coming up the stairs. I pushed David into my closet and shut the door grabbing my bag when my mom burst through the door.

"What are you doing up here?" she said, looking around the room.

"Mom I took a shower" I said, pointing to my damp hair.

"Oh, ok well hurry up because you're going to be late." She said walking out of the room and down the stairs.

When I finally thought that the coast was clear and that my mom wasn't at the bottom of the stairs listening for anything mysterious, I opened my closet door to find David staring at me with kissy lips. I blushed and turned around. I felt strong arms rap around my waist and pick me up.

"What are you doing?" I giggled. As he gently laid me on the bed; I looked at him while he closed the door trying not to make any noise and hoped on top of my. He pulled of his jacket and through it on the chair.

He leaned down so that our noses touched. I was about to kiss him when I thought were is this going? I don't think I've ever have a guy come on to me this fast or even be interested in me, except for Carder but he's an exception. We've known each other since we were little kids.

"Emma, let's go your going to be late." My mom hollered up the stairs. With that David got of the bed and grabbed his jacket.

***

When I got to school I found David waiting for me at my locker, "What are you stacking me?" I asked in a joking voice, opening up my locker to get my binder for first period.

"Yes I am stacking you, but only if you like that." He said staring into my eyes that had just happened to look over at his clear skin. The uniform that the guys had to wear were black dress pants, white dress shirt, and black tie, with black dress shoes. But David was out of uniform. He was wearing a black jacket over a blue dress shirt which was on top of a black shirt. He was wearing black jeans, and runners.

"Maybe I do." I said closing my locker and heading for my class, with David by my side.

David was silent as we went up the stairs. I wonder what's wrong with him.

As we arrived at our destination I saw Carder staring at David as we waited for the bell to ring. He pushed people aside as he made his way toward us. "Hi Emma." He said still staring at David.

I pulled him aside hoping that he wouldn't punch David out."What do you want Carder?" I said taking his cheek in my hand to pull his gaze from David, and onto me.

"Are you like...dating him." He said with such uncomforted.

As I thought about it now I thought back on how everyone in the hall way, as I and David made are way to my class, were all staring. Stock written all over there face. Coming back to reality I looked over at David who was now leaning on the wall, smiling. I pulled away from his gaze to look back at Carder but he was gone. I looked down the hall to find Carder at the window looking outside more depressed now than he ever was before.

I went to stand beside David, who was looking laughing at a guy who was getting yelled at by his girl friend. "So..." I said, leaning on the wall beside him.

I turned to look at me, was in awes as I started into his deep blue eyes. After standing like that for about 5 minutes in noticed that everyone in the hall was gone." Dam I missed the bell." I said about to grab the door handle while trying to think of an excuse for my tardiness, when someone grabbed my waist, pulling be farther away from the door. I looked up to see David pulling me out the school doors.

"Where do u think your taking me?" I asked struggling to get out of his grip. Not once had I been late or absent and I wasn't going to start because of the new guy.

"I'm taking you somewhere fun. Where we don't have to worry about school." He said heading for the teacher's parking lot.

"But I have to get to class. I'm not going to skip on an account of you."

We stopped in front of a black Porsche 911 Turbo with black fenders to match. There were also blue neon lights under the car. That must look awesome at night. David went to the passenger's side and opened the door. He motioned for me to hope in while he went to go unlock the other door.

I turned to look at the school I was currently attending. The structure of the old building was horrible. The paint was beginning to chip of while other sections began to rust. From the inside there were sometime leeks when there was a really bad rain fall. It was almost like a smaller version of a hospital. Dull.

"But I'll be marked absent and my mom will flip out if she find out." I said looking to the expensive cars window.

"Don't worry ill make it my personal mission to make sure you were marked present."

I was the bad girl type, but today I felt like having a little fun. I hopped in the car and sat down on the black leather seats. He started the engine and changed the radio station to find something descent to listen to. When he finally decided on one it was playing good bye my love by LoveHateHero.

We headed for the wide open road were fields of grass lay on top of the soil. After half an hour of driving we pulled into a mansion. I looked at him shocked. Could this be his house?

Almost like he read my mind he answered "Yes this is my house."

He pulled into the garage and got out.

We opened the front door and stepped into the barley lit hallway, which had many pictures of what looked like to be David's parents.

I followed David up the grand stair case, hoping we were going to his room. He opened the door in front of him to reveal a bedroom with blood red walls. It was as big as the first floor of my house. On one wall was 5 shelves lined with novels just like Kate's. On the eastern wall was a black desk that held a laptop and IPod touch. On the west wall beside the bed was a flat screen TV. In the center of the room was a poll table that is ready to be played. And the northern side of the room was a king size bed where David was now lying on. I made my way to his side and sat on the black comforter.

"So..." I said, taking of my bag and placing it on the floor. When David didn't respond, I got up and went to go look at the pictures on one of the shelves. I took one of the pictures and looked at it more closely. In this picture there was David and another girl. But what horrified me most was how David was kissing her cheek while the girl was making piece signs with her fingers.

I felt a presents behind me looking over my shoulder to see what I was looking at. "I see you found a picture of me and my girlfriend." He said turning me around. I couldn't even bring myself to look at him. My heart was shattered, and to think I thought we were getting close but I was just another toy for him to play with. I could feel my face being washed by tears running down.

"I thought..." I said still staring at the picture as little droplets of water appeared.

David took my face in his hand and turned it towards him, and then I felt his gentle lips touch mine. I first tried to restrain myself from kissing back but that failed, then I tried to push away but his hand only pushed me closer. My whole body warmed as my lips melted into his.


	4. Medusa

ok i hope u like this one i added some more mystery so i hope you like it.

Id like to thank sabsabz for giving me these great ideas for this story. (sorry its kinda late)

* * *

4

Medusa

When both I and David came up for some air some burst through the door to David's room. She was the girl from the picture! She's his... his... I can even bring myself to say it.

"What are you doing here?" David asked putting himself in between us.

She had black hair that ran down her back, and her dark green eyes staid steady on mine. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that stopped at her knees; it also has a very deep v-neck.

"Oh come on am I like not welcome anymore in this house?"she asked looking around the room.

"Medusa you should leave." David said walking the short distance toward her.

I just stared. What was I going to do? She looked like she could kick mine and David's ass.

"Oh I guess you haven't told her yet, I see ok you can tell her yourself I'm out of here."And with that she stormed out of the room.

I was speechless. What could David be keeping from me? I have read enough books to know that this is the part where the guy has to confess his past or something like that. But what could she have to do with anything?

"Look you should go." David said walking over to me and grabbing my hand.

I pulled away, "What was she talking about?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"You don't want to know. You could get into all lot of trouble if I tell you. So I won't. I want you to be safe." He said with a concerned face.

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what she was talking about." I said walking over to go sit on his bed.

"I can't."

"Why?"

He didn't say a word. So I got up and walked over to where he was standing and put my arms around his neck. "You know you can tell me anything." He pushed me towards the bed and lifted me. He then gently laid me on the bed and hoped on top of me.

I began to lean into me again but this time he smiled and started nibbling on my neck. I felt hi cool breath as his mouth slowly opened. My vision was starting to get fuzzy i tried to push away from him but I blacked out.

When i woke up i was home and the clock read about 8 o'clock. I slowly got up from my bed and put a hand on my throbbing head. I looked down to see what i was wearing; i was still in my school uniform. I changed into my I got into bed and replayed my day.

I finally got to the part where David was nibbling on my neck and I blacked out. Why did I black out? I was perfectly fine. My thought was broken when I heard a knock coming from balcony door. I got up out of bed and opened the blinds.

There stud a figure with black clothing on, blending into the darkness. They stepped forward into the moon light and there was David with a cocky smile. I opened the door for him; a light breeze entered my room as he came in. I crawled back into bed and looked at him. He took of his jacket, shoes, then t-shirt and slid into my bed. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

I touched his chest and could feel his beautiful shaped body that was always hiding under his cloths. I squished myself into him, feeling his clean skin.

***

I woke up shivering, looking over to find that it was 1 o'clock in the morning. I plopped down on my pillow and felt around to see if David was still here. He was gone. I reached over and turned on my lamp. I looked around my room and saw David at my desk smiling.

"What time did you wake up?" I asked, getting up to see what he was up to.

"About an hour ago," he said spinning in my chair to look at me, "What do you want to do?"

"How did I get home?" I asked wondering how he even got into the house without the key.

"I drove you home and found your keys in your bag."

What if my parents found out that I was dating a total stranger that I'd only met a few dates ago. And that i was already sleeping with him but not in the bad way. I looked up at him, my parents would kill me.

"It's ok no one will find out about us." He said answering the question i hadn't answered. I placed my head on his chest, curled up into his arms and drifted to sleep.

***

When I woke up in the morning I was in my bed curled up in my sheets. I got up and looked around for David. But there was no sign of him ever being here.

I walked down the stairs and my mom at the table having her breakfast and reading a magazine by the window.

I took out my favourite cereal and took seat on the island, turned on the TV and looked at my mom. "I don't want to go to school today. I have a stomach ace." I said lying about my illness.

"You can take an Advil for the pain." She said flipping her page, "You're not getting out of going to school that fast."

I finished my cereal and head for my room to get dressed. I ran up the stairs hoping that when I got there David will be there but when I opened the door it was the same as when I'd left it this morning. I opened my closet door and grabbed my uniform for school. I slipped them on and went to the wash room to brush my teeth.

When i got to school I found Kate at her locker with a worried expression on her face. But when she saw me her face lit up all worries gone. "Where have you been? I been looking everywhere for you. I called your mom and she said you weren't there. I even called the police to find out where you were. You always come to school. You gave me a hard attack when you didn't come to school yesterday. Where were you?"

"I was at David's, I kind a ditched school to go to his house." I said looking away, embarrassed.

"You WHAT! You ditched school to go to his house that's where you where. I called the police to find you. You could have called me, anything to tell me where you were!" she said looking into her locker, grabbing her books. "So give me the dirty details, I want to know everything."

So I told her everything. From the conflict with Carder, his awesome car, the picture to Medusa. I left out the part about me blacking out. I didn't want her to worry about me.

***

At lunch I searched for David but came up short. I walked over to our table and slid into a seat. Kate was talking to Peter Mando her so called "boyfriend."

"Hey Peter, Kate." I said opening up my lunch bag and pulling out a sandwich.

"Hey, so where were you yesterday?" Peter asked looking up, licking of a spill of ketchup that fell on check. He wasn't the outgoing soccer jock that everyone thought he was. He was kind and awesome in ways you can't find in other people. He had blond hair, with brown eyes that makes melt your heart when you look into them.

"Um... I don't really want to say where but i was with David." I said taking a big bite of my sandwich hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

Peter and Kate talked about everything from cloths to thongs to kissing to other girls and guys. But not once did I try to interfere in there fun for I did not want to include them both in my problems.

Now a day's I didn't even know who I was any more. I was leaving school to go hang out with a guy I hardly know. My parents would ground me for life if they found out what I was doing. That I was sleeping with him as well. Even though we were just _sleeping_ it still felt wrong to lie to my parents about everything. My wear a bout's, the friends I make. I use to be so open to them but ever since David came into my life all that has change.

***

When I got home from school I started my homework. After an hour of trying to do one math question I give up and turn on the TV. It was giving my favourite show when CP24 came on with some terrible news.


	5. Getting To Know Someone

Sorry that I havent published anything in a while I was having writers block but know I think the storys going to get interesting.

Plz comment

* * *

5

Getting To Know Someone

I woke up to the sound of series of screams. I through my covers of and ran to the noise. Forgetting everything they showed on the TV. I arrived at my mother's room to find her staring out the window. I rush over to her to see what she was screaming about.

"What is it?" I asked seeing absolutely nothing happening outside. In the pit of my stomach i know that it wasn't what she was looking at but what she had dreamed of.

Ever since my father died in a tragic air plane crash in 1995 my mother would sometimes dream of getting the call of the crash, shed wake up screaming and crying, then walk to the window and just stare. I figure she was just waiting for him to come home in his car. But it's been 13 years since and he's still hasn't arrived. I was 2 when he died so I really didn't know him, but my mom...well she's has not taken it lightly.

I know that i cannot do anything for her, so I leave and go down stairs to have my breakfast before school. I look at the clock on the wall to see that it was 6 o'clock in the morning. I ate my breakfast and went to go take a nice hot shower.

When I stepped out I quickly pulled on my cloths remembering the last time I was surprised by David. I bushed my teeth, flossed, and headed to my room to pack my bag. Jumped into my car and headed for school. When I got inside I found David leaning on my locker holding up a bouquet of black roses. I opened my locker and inside a painting of a black rose.

"Since I haven't officially taken you on a date I've decided to take you today, but the location is a surprise." He said handing me the roses. I was worried that my mother would get a phone call because I had been ditching school to go with my so called boyfriend.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean my mom and ditching don't mix well." I said giving him a hug after stuffing the flowers in my locker and shutting it.

"Ehen," Someone said from behind me. I looked up at David and saw that is happy expression was now serious.

I turned around to see Carder gawking at us. I straightened my hair grabbed David's hand and head for class, leaving Carder frozen in his tracks.

When I got to first period i was stopped by Peter. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, "Alone." Pulling me to the side, "Why do you keep hanging out with that guy? He's a bad influence. He got you to ditch, and for what, because you like him. Because you think he likes you. You have to open your eyes I know his type. He only wants one thing, and I think you know what I mean."

"No your wrong, David likes me for me. He doesn't want that. He's the best guy I've dated in a long time, don't ruin it for me." And with that I step into math class. Why would he say that? Yes I have had bed boyfriends in the past but David's different, he gets me. He understands that the loss of my dad is to not be spoken of.

I waited for Mr. Dance to start the math lesson. I looked all around the room seeing the popular group, jocks, nerds, then there's me. I sit at the back of the class, alone. I have no friends in this class. And this is the only class. All my other classes i either sit with David, Kate or Peter.

As Mr. Dance walks in just when the bell rings, he is followed by Medusa. "Class we have a new student joining us, her name is Medusa Dagger."

I stared in shock. Every boy in my class was staring at her beauty, her flawless skin, her perfect body. Why did this have to happen? Ever since our encounter in David's house I've never understood what she was talking about.

I shifted in my seat feeling unease. "You can sit beside," Mr. Dance looking around the room for empty seats. I knew that the only empty seat was beside me, but maybe he'll move someone "Emma."

I sunk further into my chair as she approached. "Hi." She said placing the books Mr. Dance had given her. "I do believe we have met before, your Emma Carmi."

"I don't think I told you my last name." I said looking away from her and saw a boy named Michael Gave giving me a look that said _can I talk to you after class, _I nodded yes.

I zoned out of class hoping that the time would go by faster, and it did. So when the bell rang Mr Dance gave us the questions for the day and left. I grabbed my books and found Michael waiting for waiting for me by my locker. He knows where my locker is?

"What's up?" I ask entering my combination to my lock.

"Ok I know we don't know each other all that much but maybe we could hang out. Just you and I or you could bring a friend." He said looking at my bouquet of flowers, "How gave you those?"

"Don't change the subject." I said slamming my locker, "I know you want to go on a date with Medusa, don't try to hide it."

"No, hell no, she probably like a stuck up blonde. I want to hang with you,"

"Oh, um... ok, yea where?"

"Um... I'll call you and let you know."

I started walking to my next class, when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into the supply closet. I couldn't see anything. I looked down at my hand and saw nothing. There was a shadowy figure in the corner staring. I turned around and tried to find the door handle. I felt around but was stopped when the figure but his hand over mine. How could he see and not me? I turn around still holding the strangers hand. All of a sudden a light bubble turned on, I looked up and was blinded at how bright it was. When I finally adjusted to the lighting I looked at the figure standing in front of me.

It was David.

I rapped my arms around him and pulled him close. Different thoughts were running through my mind. It could have been Medusa, remembering the first time I saw her. "You scared the shit out of me. Why on earth did you do that? I thought I was going to be –" I was cut off by his gentle lips touching mine.

When we finally broke apart I looked up into his purple eyes? But didn't he have, but as soon as I had seen them they were back to their original blue eyes. I stuck it out of my head and leaned into David for a hug.

We peeked out to see if anyone had seen. The cost was clear; we stepped out of the closet, fixed out cloths and walked off like nothing had happened.

***

When I got home I found a letter on my door addressed to me. I yanked it off and opened the door; put my bag on the kitten chair and opened the letter. Inside it read:

_Dear Emma,_

_Hi baby, I'll be back soon. _

_I had to go finish something._

_Your mom won't be home till late so... I'll see you there._

_Love _

_David_

I felt my heart melt. This is the sweet's thing anyone's ever done for me. I ran up to my room; bag on shoulder. I found another letter on the door to my room. Feeling overwhelmed by the first letter I dropped everything and tore the letter open. Inside it read:

Dear Emma,

Stay away from David he's mine.

Or something will happen to someone you love.

Love

Medusa

Medusa was in my house. I flung my door open to see my room a mess. Papers that were in a nice pile on my desk where now scattered on the floor, my chair no longer standing. My perfectly made bed was now torn off and in a pile on the floor. Cloths were all over the place. Shock spread across my face faster than a gas hitting fire.

The door bell rang. I couldn't let David see my room like this. I had no plan, no options opened. What was I going to do now?


	6. Something New

6

Something New

I ran to the door slammed the door open and jumped into David open arms. He picked me up, carried me up stairs, laid me on the bed, and stocked my hair. I sighed heavily, feeling the tiers well up in my eyes. I covered my face so David could not see. He took my hand in his, revealing my teary face. Took me in his arms, and hugged me tight. I sobbed on his shoulder.

A few minutes later I fell asleep in his arms, but I could still feel his gaze on me. I began to hear pacing around the room; the floor boards squeaking under his feet. He abruptly and bent down. I open one eye to see what he was grabbing. It was the card Medusa had left for me. I looked at him, fear shaking my bones as his face turned to shock. He looked at me and he was speechless. Tears began to stream down my face once again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me no anger no emotion nothing. His face serious. I guess he didn't noticed how messy my room was when he walked in.

"I was going to but... I was... scared. I don't know what she capable of. She scares me David. She frightened me from the beginning. I didn't want to tell you because..." I trailed of, stuttered the whole way through.

When David left I couldn't even get up. So I lay there awake, staring at the ceiling, thinking how my life just got a lot worse. Why did David have to choose me at the party? There were a bunch of hotter girls around me, why not them, why me? Where does Medusa come into all of this? What is she like jealous that I took her man, that maybe there was someone out there that he would choose over her?

I sigh heavily, rolling of the bed, getting to my feet and walked to the kitchen. Grabbed a cup of water and slouched down into the couch. CNN were interviewing a victim of an animal attach.

_"It came at us out of nowhere. I and my friend Carmen were hunting some deer when this beast came out and jumped us. It was horrifying. It got Carmen but I witnessed it all. It took her up the tree did something to her and dropped her when he was finished. But there was nothing in the tree when I looked up."_

_"Thank you Todd Camp. You heard it here first; the first animal attack in over 12 years..."_

I switched off the TV got up off my ass and went out for a walk.

The weather was beautiful. Warm breeze lifted my brown hair. I walked by Kate's house, amazed at how far I've gotten. Where does David live? I've never really asked him, I'm sure he knows where I live, but where does he? I haven't been paying attention to the streets he took the day i ditch with him.

I headed back home seeing the street lights come one, the moon rising. I took in the moon like a sponge absorbs up water. I don't think anyone really looked at the moon. It so bright like a light.

When I finally got home it was about 7:30p.m. I grabbed something to eat and headed into my room. I switched on my laptop and cranked up the music. Knowing that my mom wouldn't be home till late; I didn't care if any of the neighbours complained. I danced around the room a bit to the sound of LoveHateHero pants off dance off when the sound of banging came from the front door.

I turned down the music, and rushed over to open the door. It was Kate. She was holding her sleeping bag and wearing her pyjama's. "Can I sleep over; my parents are having a fight. So I snuck out, I think they're going to get a divorce this time. They were so loud." She sobbed.

I let her in without a word knowing she needed me now more than ever. I went to the basement, grabbed my sleeping bag and laid it out beside hers. I quickly showered, brushed, and moisturized, before coming back down. When I finally got there she was passed out on the floor. I inched my way towards my sleeping bag trying not to wake her, when I saw the two piercing holes I had seen before. I clasped my hands to my mouth and began to cry once again. What could have made those injuries?

In the morning there was an aroma of food. My mouth went dry from hunger. I strolled into the kitchen and saw David at the stove cooking.

"Who let you in?" I asked, looking puzzled. I grabbed a seat at the table waiting for my food.

"I found your key under the door mat. So I guess I let myself in." He looked back and looked at me. A crocked smile on his lips, "I may have even seen you in your sleeping bag sleeping soundly."

I giggled. See it happen. Me sleeping mouth wide open, pillow across the room and David standing at the door holding back a laugh.

When we were done eating, we head for the couch. We cuddled together while watching Supernatural. (N/A My friend always talked about this episode) Castiel was beating the crap out of Dean when the door rang.

"Hey Emma it's me. Can I come in?" said Kate from behind the door.

I had completely forgotten that Kate slept over. I wonder when she left. I got up of the couch and answered the door. But who I saw was not Kate but Medusa.

I stumbled back and into David's arms that was standing behind me. He got to me really fast.

"What are you doing here?" David asked. I was speechless. How did she know where my house was? Why is she here? I wonder if she's going to be mad about David being here.

"Oh hello David, I wasn't expecting you to be here I thought I left you a note."She stared at me with her black eyes; her black hair flowing perfectly over her shoulders.

"I saw the note you left for Emma. I want you to leave her alone. I know you're still broken up about me leaving our relationship, but you can be doing this to yourself." No emotion in his voice.

"Fine then I'll just come back when you're gone."

She walked of and slipped into her Novitec V12. Her car roared down the street before turning the corner. When she was finally gone I collapsed into David's arms, feeling his body heat enter mine. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

I ran up stairs to my room and got my stuff for school. If I don't leave this very minute I'm going to be late. David appeared in my door way and said, "Don't go to school today. I'll call in for you and tell them I'm your Uncle and that my wife is dying in the hospital and she has requested to see you. Do you like that excuses?"

"No. I don't. Unlike you I like to go to school. I guess you could call me a nerd but I don't care. I like school so deal with it." I countered.

He walked over to me, put his arms around my waist, and pulled me close. I put my hand on his chest and tried to push away but he didn't let go. I fell into his arms, held on, while he picked me up, carried me to his car, and gently places me in the front seat behind the wheel. I stared at him as he got into the passenger seat.

"I can't drive!" I said getting out of the car and sitting in David's lap. "I can't drive, I use my bike. You can drive."

"Fine but next time you're driving, I want to you to feel the power that this car has to offer."

We rode down Charleston Street when we passed the school. I looked out the rear view mirror shocked. I wiped my head to face David. "You passed the school. What are you doing?"

"I'm driving to the airport i have to go visit my Aunt in Portugal, she really is dying." He looked out the window.

"I'm sorry I asked, um... what about the car?"

"You're taking it home"

"No I'm not i told you I can't drive. I don't have my license."

"Well since you didn't want to drive while I was in the car know you have to drive without me. I'll be back hopefully on Monday but I'm not exactly sure. So I'll call you every night, so we can keep in touch, but other than that..." He trailed of making a sharp turn.

I didn't know what to say. All this time I've been dating him and i haven't even thought about if he ever had to leave. What would I do? I would break down crying, I'd be so depressed.

In no time we arrived at the airport. David parked to the car and we both hoped out. We went through the revolving doors hand in hand. He got his ticket and we headed for the washroom. I went in to see if there were any girls inside. I came out and took him in. We took a stall, locked it, and stared at each other. David sat down on the toilet and made me sit on his lap.

"I'm really going to miss you." I said feeling the tears filled my eyes.

He pulled me into a deep kiss. David began to moan loudly, and so was I. He took of his jacket and dropped it on the floor. I pealed my jacket off and went back to kissing. I slowly pulled of his shirt and felt his muscular arms. He looked down at my hand as they moved across his chest. He suck his hands under my shirt and began to lift it up. I helped him get it over my head. I leaned down on to of him and kept kissing. He lifted me up so that i could unbuckle his panes. I successfully undid his bands. He gently put me down, when we were rudely interrupted by a girl farting.

We sat there quietly till she left.

"Well that was a mood downer." David said when she finally left.

"What I can't believe we were about have–"

"Sex. Don't worry i would have gone that far unless you wanted to." He said picking up my cloths and handing them to me, "Come on get dressed I've got a plain to catch.

I dropped my cloths on the floor, and began to kiss him once again. "But I want to go that far." I pulled down my under ware and let David take over.

The pressure against my body when David was moving back and forth was excruciatingly painful, but as we got more into it I felt pleasurable, and began to yelp loudly. David pushed me up against the bathroom wall. When we finished I felt very weak but good enough to drive.

"That was awesome."

"Now you are no long a virgin and nor am I." He said with a smile.

We were both sitting on the floor farthest away from the toilet, fully dressed. I was sitting on David's lap, curled up in his arms.

We walked out of the girl's bathroom proud, stopping by the security guards holding up metal detectors. I kissed him gently on the lips, not saying good bye for we will see each other's soon. I walked in and disappeared.

I walked over to the car pulling out the car keys and hoping in. I thought about not seeing him anymore not being able to kiss him, hug him, or even sleep with him. I'm such a slut. Why would I have sex with a guy that I hardly knew? I know why, because I haven't been getting enough love, so im seeking out a different alternative.

I drove home went to bed and fell asleep.


	7. Secrets Revealed

Ok you guyz I hope you like the story so far, I had some time on my hands so i wrote chapter 7. chapter 8 will come soon hopfully. hope you guyz like it please comment.

* * *

7

Secrets Revealed

I got home, parked the car in the drive way, throughout me cell phone and called the one person i could talk to about anything even sex.

"Hello." Said one of my best friends said.

"Hey Kate, I've got some interesting news. Can you come over? I have to tell you what happened today." I said think back to what happened, and smiling.

"Yea sure I'll be there in a few minutes." Kate said with an existed voice.

A few minutes later Kate arrived with Peter dragging behind her. I wonder what they were doing. Peter was in a very cheery mood, almost like something really good happened to him. I don't really want to say what happened if Peters here. Its kind of private. Only my best friend can know.

"Hi you guys, I didn't know Peter was coming I would have cleaned up a bit." I said looking around my very messy living room. There were blankets all over the place; the remotes for the TV, DVD player and satellite were splattered on the floor.

"No its ok Emma, my room is messier than this." Peter said sitting on the couch and pulling Kate onto his lap.

The silence was very awkward. I didn't know whether to sit or to stand, talk or stay quiet, get them something to eat or let them ask. Peter kept playing with Kate's hair, then started rubbing her arm. Then he began kissing her neck like I want there watching the two of them being to make out in my living room.

I clapped my hands together which startled them.

"I need to talk to Kate alone please." I said to Peter. He grunted loudly before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Now that I and Kate were alone I told her everything, how i felt when we were having sex. How good it felt. How David gave me the car, and how sad it was to leave him.

"He said he would call me call me every night, so I'm waiting for his call now. It's kind of weird think about that i had sex already. I mean i know its wrong to have sex before marriage, and I made that promise in grade 8 but i don't know. I know for sure though that you will never have sex which is good." I said looking deep into her eyes. She turned her face, ashamed.

"I didn't keep the promise either."

"What? When? Where? Who?" I was shocked.

"Yea. It happened today, at my house. I and Peter did it in my room. My parents weren't home. And it just kind of happened." She said looking up, after half a muinte of staring at the floor.

I was stunned. I couldn't believe she would give in so easily. I wonder if they used a condom.

"Did you guys use a condom?" I asked imberissed to sak the question.

"Yea he had one in his wallet. Who keeps a condom in there wallet?" She giggled.

"They Peter you can come back now, we're done talking."

"Ok," He said walking into the room hands in pocket, smile reaching both ears. I could tell he was very happy about his and Kate relationship.

Silence filled the room. Peter finally sat down, partially on top of Kate. She Noticed and hoped onto his lap. Hey smoothed out her hair and kissed her neck. Wow he was really happy.

"So you guys did it?" I asked Peter, not wanting his answer to be true.

"Yup," he said like it was nothing.

We sat there quietly. I didn't know what to say; the silence when on for about two minutes before Kate broke it. "Emma, I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, my parents are going to get home any minute. Peter you can stay here if you want ill come back over when they get home." She gets up from the coach and walks over to the front door, "I'll meet you guys back here."

Without letting Peter talk she opens the door and shuts it. I star at the door hoping she forgot her car keys. I hear her turn on her engine and drive down the street. I can sense Peter staring at me. I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"You're still dating David?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Don't start with that, just because I've only known for a few weeks does not mean he's a bad guy." I was starting to get frustrated.

"Look I looked into his files. He's been arrested in Toronto, Montreal, and Alberta. He has charges for shooting a guy in the arm. He's been sued twice, he has a criminal record. He's not the angel that he seems. He's more like the devils minions."

That hurt me, my heart shattered. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I put my hands to my face and began to cry. I completely broke down in front of him and he did nothing. I really didn't need to hear that. I would have rather had David tell me his past.

"That's not everything by the way. His file was triple the size of the trouble makers they have in or school." He said getting up and walking out the front door.

I fell asleep on the longer crying. I heard the door shut close, I peered over and saw my mom putting her Jacket away. She came into the room looking better than ever. Ever since Dad died my mom would go to work in sweat pants and t-shirt. I don't think she knows that there is a dress code, but I think her boss let it go because of what had happened. She was wearing a blue dress shirt with dress pants. She put a little bit of blush and eye shadow. She took one look at me and walked into the kitchen.

I wiped away my wet face and redid my eyeliner. I walked out of the house, got into the car and drove over to Michael's house.

I wasn't long till I found the right house. I don't really know why I was going to go see him; it was almost two in the morning. I parked the car a block from his house and walked over to his house. I entered through the back yard and grabbed a pebble, not knowing which window to hit. I saw a light go on in one of the three windows. I dove into the bushed, hearing the branches cut my cloths, and get stuck in my hair.

"Emma?" a voice called, it was Michael's.

I got up to see him in his pyjamas, which consisted of boxers and no shirt. I could see his abbs even from far away. He had a nice body.

"Yea it's me." I said picking the twigs out of my hair. I saw a big rip at the bottom of my t-shirt.

"I'll come down and open the door."

I waited by the back door. It was a full moon. The light from the moon made the yard look spooky. I jumped when I heard the door opening. I looked over and Michael, and fell into his embrace and began once again.

He brought me into the kitchen, and made me a class of hot chocolate. I placed 3 small marshmallows into it, and sipped it slowly. He grabbed a seat beside mine and stared.

"Are you ok?" was the first think he asked me. I've been asked that questions many times, before I was able to answer I'm ok, now I just sat there replaying what Peter had said to me. I finally told him everything. All about my father's death and he listened. When I finished he got up and grabbed a picture off of one of the furniture.

"That was my mom, before she was shot in the head because of a gang shooting." He said with such sadness. I got up and hugged him. Knowing someone that's going through the same thing as I am going through makes me feel a little better.

We stayed like that for quite a while. We went and sat on the couch and I was the one to listen this time.

When i got home I was so tiered that as soon as i hit my pillow I was out like a light. I dreamed of David coming back, but in the dream I black out and end up in David's house. He looked like a vampire. His fangs were sticking out and dripping with Michael's blood. I tried to scream but nothing came out. David drops Michael and I rush over to him, but Medusa comes out of nowhere and shows me her fangs before biting into my neck.


	8. Just Like a TV Show

ok so I promised u chapter 8 so here it is. hope u like it. remember to comment on the chapters I really want to find out if u guyz think im wrighting the right thing.

* * *

8

Just Like a TV Show

I was finally Friday, but I felt like crap. David hadn't even called me once. I was beginning to think he left because I was being too clingy.

I parked the car in the last available spot. I was surprised that a cop hadn't stopped me yet. In this small town if someone saw you doing something wrong your mother would find out the same day. The way the gossip runs in this town. Just yesterday I heard that someone was pregnant in my grade. I wonder who it is.

I grabbed my stuff for first period, sat in front of the door and waited for the bell to ring. I took out Hush Hush. I've read the book over 4 times already and still can't get enough of it. I hear light footsteps coming up from behind me. Someone's going to try to scare me. I turn around just before Carder can touch me.

"Oh I was going to scare you, why you look back for. I would have been a lot funnier to hear you scream." he said jokingly.

"Your feet were as loud as an elephant stomping." I said in return.

"Where's your beloved? I haven't seen him since Wednesday."

"He went to go see his dying aunt in Portugal."

"When is he coming back?" he said in a tone that said _I don't really care._

"I have to go see Kate, need to talk to her." I got up and walked away leaving Carder left behind speechless.

I found Kate in the lunch room eating a cookie, and drinking some chocolate milk. She had set aside, another 2 cookies.

"What's up with all the food?" I asked.

"Nothing just hungry." She said in return.

I sat down across from her and said, "Can I have one?"

"Yea sure, but then you owe me a cookie at lunch."

"Never mind then."

We stayed silent while Kate devoured her last cookie.

I left Kate and went back to sit on the floor but I was stunned to see Carder sitting where I had sat before I left him. I walked over to, and sat across from him.

"Did you hear that rumour about someone being pregnant?" He asks the weird's questions.

"Of course I did. Who do you think it is?"

"Some people said it was Katherine, but I also heard it was Kate."

"What! No, she's so not pregnant, she would have told me. Don't you dare say that again."

"Or what your pretty little boyfriend going to punch me out, oh wait that's right, he's half way across the world."

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous that I'm dating him and not you." Just as i said my final words the bell rings. I got up and entered my class.

I look around to see if Medusa was here. But there was no sign of her. So I sat down in my seat with ease, and stared outside. I see a mysterious figure standing in trees, where all was dark. In a blink of an eye the figure was gone. I shook my head and looked up at Mr. Dance. He was taking attendance. Just as he said Medusa's she replied "here." How did she get in?

I shot my head over to where she sat and just stared.

As class was about to end I copied down the home work. And once again I found myself drown to look outside. So I did, and once again I see the mysterious I had seen before. I then notice that Medusa is gone. I stare back out the window and see that it was Medusa all along.

When I got home, I changed into some comfortable cloths. I was still thinking about what Carder said to me this morning. I picked up the phone and called Kate.

"Hello?" she calls on the other line.

"Hey Kate, I was just wondering if you herd about that rumour going around that you're..." I trailed off. I couldn't say it.

"That I was what pregnant... can we talk about this together?" she asked.

I told her that I would be there in 10 minutes. I hopped in the car and headed to Kate's house.

I tuned up the music and backed out of the drive way. And the worst thing happens. My bike had been placed behind the car. I rushed out to check the damage. The bike is now underneath my left rear tire, but the car doesn't even have a scratch. In the proses of pulling my bike out I almost slip under the car. I place my now ruined bike in the backyard and get back in the car, checking my rear-view mirrors to see if I had missed anything. Feeling satisfied with what I see I proceed to Kate's house.

When I arrive there I see Kate crying, on the foot steps to her house, with what looks like to be a home pregnancy test. I hope out of the car and run to her side. She collapses into my wide open arms. I embrace her and stroke her hair gently. Looking down at the bottom of the stair I see a dropped pregnancy test with a pink plus sign on the end.

I call Peter and told him everything. Even over the phone I knew he was in shock.

"He said he's on his way over." I say to Kate who has a box o Kleenex beside her and a mountain of tissues around her. I clean her up and make her look presentable for when Peter gets here. I put on some make up and tell her to stay calm so the redness in her eyes would go away.

When Peter finally arrived Kate was fast asleep on the couch in her living room. I led Peter into the dining room so that if Kate were to wake up I would be the first one to see her. She would only see Peter's back.

"Look at her, she's a mess! Why do you guys have to so hormonal, cant you masturbate?" I was angry at him. He got my best friend pregnant.

"I did think this would happen! She could always have an abortion." He says like it's no big deal, but he doesn't know what's coming.

"Abortion never; she isn't going to give up that baby just because you want her to. She's the one who gets to decide if she wants to get fat or not! Would you want your mom to have an abortion if she was pregnant with you at Kate's age? I don't think so. This could ruin her life." With all the rage and frustration that I had given of with my speech, I woke Kate up.

She slowly and began to remember what had happened an hour ago. She once again began to cry. She looked up at me then at Peters back, and screamed "You did this to me! You're the one who got me pregnant!" She now spoke with a calmer voice, "Why?"

It was the only question she could ask. Why? Why did I have to get pregnant? Why did I have to have sex? Why didn't we use protection? Why, why, why? The one simple word made Peter go silent; for he knew he could not say or do anything.

When I finally got home it was around 10 o'clock. I stepped into the cool house and headed up stairs. I completely forgot to check to see if David left me and messages. Instead I changed into my pyjamas and plopped down into bed.

I replayed the whole day; it frightened me to the core.

A few seconds after falling asleep I have the same dream as before. David coming back, but in the dream I black out and end up in David's house. He looked like a vampire. His fangs were sticking out and dripping with Michael's blood. I tried to scream but nothing came out. David drops Michael and I rush over to him, but Medusa comes out of nowhere grabs me and shows me her fangs before biting into my neck. But this time everything changed at the end, I was in a hospital bed looking down on myself with bruises and deep cuts on my face and body. I shiver at the scene. The me on the bed slowly opened her eyes and crocked "Stay away" then died. The monitor that measured the heart beat went straight, but no nurse or doctor came to my rescue, I was alone.

* * *

ok so please comment


	9. Nosso amor é puro

ok so I finally finished Chapter 9 so here it is. hope u like it. remember to comment on the chapters I really want to find out if u guyz think im wrighting the right thing.

* * *

9

Nosso amor é puro

I spent my whole week end with Kate. She was very depressed not knowing which path to choose. I t was a very long weekend. When we finally got back to school the word had gotten out about Kate being pregnant. Everyone in the hall way was whispering as we passed by.

"Mai I accompany you two on your quest to the library?" peter asked, catching up to us. Me, and Kate.

As we entered the library I was flushed with sadness. I headed towards the reception desk and saw yellow tape lining two of the book shelves. Everyone was heading to the computers to being the essays.

I crept towards the yellow tape, caution running alone it. I step under the tape, fear shaking my bones. I look back to see if anyone had noticed that I had left. Nothing. I slowly descended the stairs that lead to the basement. Where old history books where located, dust filled my lungs as I reached the last step. I tip toed around some boxes that were stuffed to the rim with children books. I could feel a pair of eyes watching me as I went further and further inward. Then I saw it. A body, to be exact it was Michael Gave. I ran to his side, and checked his pulse. He had a steady but fading pulse. I flipped out my cell phone before it was knocked out of my hand. I was brutally pushed into a book shelf and blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed and Kate beside me. I wonder how long she's been there for. I reach out and touch her shoulder. She was jolted awake. She looked at me with red, teary eyes. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

I had a really bad head ache but it all went away when I saw the scars on her neck. I reached out once more and touch them. She stayed very still, almost in shock. I put my two fingers into the two holes. I could see what happened.

_I was in Kate's body but I couldn't move her arms or legs. She was washing the soup out of her hair, when a crash and shattering happened, just outside of the curtain. She slowly peeked out to see Medusa in all black clothing. She pounced onto Kate, making her hit the floor. Just as she hit the floor everything stopped. I was jerked out of her body. I slowly stud up and analyzed Medusa's face more carefully. I was drown to her mouth. Her teeth were wrong. There were too sharp teeth, almost like fangs, sticking out. I fell back on myself and everything continued once again. Medusa pierced into Kat's neck and sucked._

I was jolted back into reality and fell onto the pillow exhausted.

My mom came and picked me up, and told me to rest. As usual, I didn't listen. I got up out of bed, when I thought it was safe, and butted up my computer. I dragged my lap top onto my bed and into my lap.

I went straight in to my e-mail messages. There was one from Michael, I clicked it open.

_Dear Emma,_

_I know what that you saw me yesterday on the floor unconscious. I'm sorry I scared you like that. I didn't expect anyone other than me to be down there. But I was wrong, remember that girl that in our Math class, she was there doing some research. I was spying on her but I guess she noticed because she came after me. She knocked me out. She was really fast, almost like a blur. Be careful around her. I'm getting this bad vibe from her._

_Stay away from her. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt again._

_Love_

_Michael_

I felt a little jolt of attraction for him, so I click the reply link wrote:

_Dear Michael_

_Thank you for e-mailing me and I have been getting some bad vibes from her too. I've been keeping to myself so no one tries to hurt me. When I saw you, I didn't know what to do so I tried calling 911 but someone kick the phone out of my hand and knocked me out. I guess I know who it is now._

_Why were you down there anyway? It was really creepy._

_I hope you feel better. Keep in touch. Love you too._

_Love _

_Emma_

I turned off my computer placed in to the floor and drifted off to sleep.

I didn't remember where I was when I woke up. I looked around the strange room, that seemed to familiar. I got up and walked over to what seemed like the washroom. When i came out i headed further into the hallway, into another room with a long corridor. Someone was sleeping on the bed. It looked like my mother. But there was a strange man beside her. I came up beside him and poked at his arm. He didn't flinch or wake up. I rolled him over and saw my fathers. I stumbled back into a baby crib and fell inside. I began to dry like a little baby. My mother woke up and came to asiset me but instead of putting me on the floor she took me in her arms and cradled me like a baby. I looked down at my tiny hands. I was a baby.

Everything went black and i found myself on the floor beside my mom's bed. I got up and ran back to my room, checking my size in the mirror.

My mother made me go back to school on Wednesday. Kate hand brought me the homework I had missed. I park beside a nice black corvette. I hope out and nearly fell to the floor when I saw David.

"Your back!" I screamed and rushed up to him, forgetting that he hadn't kept his promise.

"I can see you took care of my car." He said chuckling.

We walked hand-in-hand into the school. Carder wasn't happy to see that Davis was back. We entered the cafeteria, and once again I see Kate eat three massive cookies. We sit beside her and just stare.

I had told David about everything that had happened while he was in Portugal. I accidentally left out the part about Monday.

"So you and Peter did the dirty deed," David said, not in a form of a question, "its ok you're not alone." He turns his head my way. His eyes were shining with happiness. I giggled and nudged him.

"Yea but you didn't get her pregnant." She said finishing her last cookie. "I told my parents 'bout it and they kicked me out of the house saying 'We don't want to help you, you got into this you get out of it' I packed my stuff and left. All my bags are in my car. Can I stay at your house Emma?"

I couldn't refuse. She needed my help. At least my mom understood. I think she does.

"So what you guys going to do this summer?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe go see a doctor. Find out my choices and what would be best for me I guess." Kate answered hole heartedly.

"I'll be with you the whole time." David said looking down at me.

I giggled. We all got up and headed for class. David waited for to the bell to ring when he left me. I trotted into class and sat at my usual seat. Classes had been shortened. We only have half a day. Me and David agreed to meet up at his house.

The day went by fast. Medusa wasn't here today so I was able to relax. When I got to the car I noticed that the corvette was gone. I hoped in and completely forgot that Kate was supposed to stay with me. I call her and tell her to let herself in and make herself at home.

When I arrived at David's house, he was waiting for me with a little gift box in his hand. I parked the car and got out. Heading over to David I nearly trip on my own to feet.

"This is for you. I found it in a Portuguese gift shop and thought of you" David said handing me the box.

I unwrapped it and opened it up. Inside was a heart with a cross stabbed through it. On the back iit said _Nosso amor é puro._"What does it mean" I asked

"It means _Our love is pure_."

I felt my eyes water. He embraced me in his arms.


	10. Old friends New lovers

10

Old friends New lovers

I ended up sleeping over at David's house. When i woke up i was alone. I sat up quickly and looked around. The room was dark but i could just make out a figure across the room staring at me. I slowly began to smile when i figured out who it was. I padded the seat beside me. He came running up to me and throw himself on top of me. I didn't even feel any pain when he jumped. He began to push up into me, and it felt so right.

I pushed him off me and smiled down at him. I got up and got dressed. He stared at me from across the room as i put on the neckles he gave me.

He came up from behind me and picked me up i looked to my right and saw the grin in his face through the mirror. He gently put me down, placing my two feet on the wooden floor. I turned around and said "I love you."

He smiled and i could have sworn i saw a hint of redness go into his cheeks as he said in return "I love you too."

I left Davis house at around noon so that I could check up on Kate. When I got home all the lights in the house were off and I got a weird feeling something bad had happened while I was gone. I walked up the path way to my house and stuck my key into the key whole but at I pushed the door opened. I took a step back as I looked inside all of the furniture had been over turned. I investigated the door rim. The door rim had been broken. I slowly took a step into an unfamiliar house. Slowly walking over to the kitchen I looked around the room.

The TV had be smashed onto the floor, glass from the screen shattered all over the carpet. The couch cushions had been thrown around the room. The glass vase that had held water had been smashed onto the floor water must have seeped into the carpet. The coffee table had been over turned and broken in to small pieces which where missing. As I continue to walk over the other kitchen I step in something wet. When I looked down I felt the whole room spinning. Everything went dark. I felt nothing.

When I woke up, and opened my eyes everything was a blur. Someone was above me mumbling something. My vision slowly came back and I saw a man above my face try to talk to me, but it sounded distance like I could really hear them. Then all sound and site came back and I was in shock. Blasts of noise shot throw my ears and my eyes widened. Sirens sounded out side. And many bodies were moving around the room. I looked around he _this is my house. _The man above me said loudly "Ms., are you ok?"

I nodded my head in response and tried to get up, but the man held me down. I pushed him off and got up way to fast. I looked for something to hold onto before I fell onto the floor. My knees were so week. And that's when I saw it. I started to cry. The body was lying on the floor as if someone had thrown it at the wall and it fell to the floor.

My vision became blurred with more tears but I wiped them away and looked at the wall beside the body. I step closer and looked at the words on the wall written in blood.

I told you so

I walked out of the house took out my cell phone and called David. I knew exactly who had done this. And they were going to pay for it.

David came and picked me up a few minutes later. I ran to him and jumped into his open arms as I cried on his shoulder. He whispered words of comfort in my ear as we walked slowly to his car. I lay in the back seat of his car looking at the floor, wondering why her? Why did she have to be the one to die?

As we arrived at David's house I got up and looked out the window. A silver Jaguar was parked on David's drive way. Leaning on the car was a man. The car came to a hurling stop, as David stomped his foot on the breaks. I fell onto the cars floor hitting my head hard in the process. I got up carefully and rubbed my head and said "You know you have a passenger back here that didn't have a seat belt on right." But he ignored my joke and stepped out of the car walking over the mysterious man on the driveway.

I got out of the car and almost fell on my face once again, I look down at my knees _can you guy be more strong please_ I thought angrily. I slowly walked over to the two men. I wiggle my arms around David's waist and looked at the guy he was talking to.

He had shaggy brown hair and pale skin. He has an amazing smile with perfectly straight and white teeth. He wore a black dress shirt with blood red tie under the colure hanging loosely, his black shirt matched hi black skinny jeans and all black converse. But what interested me the most about him was his eyes. The thick black eyeliner made his eyes look amazing. One blue eye and one green, I stared at them so intensely.

"Well who's this little one u have here?" the stranger asked with a devilish grin.

"None of your concern William," David answered harshly. He turned around and whispered in my ear, "Go wait in the car for me please Emma."

"Oh so that's her name" the man said with a smile, "my name is William, William Wolf." As he said this he stretched out his hand.

I took and shock it "I'm Emma Carmi," I said shyly.

"Emma please go," David said motioning me to the car. I reluctantly gave in and headed back to the car. I sat and started at William Wolf, He held himself high, almost like he was looking down on David with pity. _I'll show him _I said to myself_._

David suddenly appeared beside the car. He swung open the door and slammed it shut. "How do you know him" I ask curiously with a shy voice.

I could tell David was mad. The way he gripped the steering wheel, the veins in his arms popped out of his skin. I heard a loud noise that made my ears ring. I looked over at David still holding the searing wheel, but he seemed distant. There was a sudden flash of light and then I saw it through someone else's eyes. _I looked around at the destruction around me. "Get down!" someone shouted but I couldn't move. Someone else was controlling the body I was in. I was just seeing it. German soldiers began to shoot and I began running towards them. _

Another flash of light and I was sitting back in David's car. I looked over at him. He was starting to relax. His hands had dropped down to his side, he must have not noticed what I had just seen, or maybe...

I thought about it._ Had I been the only one who saw that? What just happened? All the German soldiers reminded me of the world wars. _

David must have been trying to talk to me because he was waving his hand in front of my face. I pushed it away and asked "What do you want?"

"You," He replied with a smile.

I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I began to blush. I held my face in my hands. A few minutes later I could feel the car moving again. "Where are we going?" I muffled into my hands.

"We are going to take a drive, there's this place I wanted to show you for a while now."

I must have dosed off in the car because the next thing I know I'm being set down on a blanket. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was so beautiful, the stars in the sky. I perched myself on my hands and stared upwards. They were so beautiful. I looked around trying to find David but he was now where to be found. The moon gave everything around me a creepy looked to it. There was a lake just to my left. There were ripples in it. I squinted at the water and all of a sudden a little bump appears on the surface. But it's not a bump it's a head. And attached to that head was an amazing body which I loved to hold.

"What you doing in there!" I shouted

"Come and join me and you'll find out" he said and dived back into the black water.

I searched around for his cloths in a heap on a rock by the lake. I got to my feet and removed my top and me skinny jeans first. I placed them with his cloths on the rock, I the quickly removed my bra and underwear and ran into the water. I got a jolt from the cold water.

I swam over to the spot where I had last seen David and looked around. I was shoved under the water. I panicked and tried to find the surface but couldn't it was pick black. Strong arms warmed around my waist and pulled me up. I hit the surface and took a deep breath. I turned around and saw David laughing silently to himself. I splashed him and shouted "Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it" he answered. He flashed me a smile that made me melt every time.

"I'm cold going to get out"

"No please don't go I'm having fun with us all naked and all"

"But I'm cold David; I'll be on the blanket if u needs me ok?" I asked him.

"Ok" he said in a sad voice.

I swam back to shore and pulled on my dry cloths and laying down on the blanket. I hear footsteps coming up from behind me I jumped up and look behind me. I let out a blood curling scream and ran. I didn't know where I was going but all I knew is that I had to get out of there as fast as I possibly could.

I must have stumbled over a root because the last thing I remember before i passed out was seeing a silhouette standing over me. I couldn't see who it was but I knew for a fact that they were smiling.

* * *

**omg i haven't updated my fan-fiction in forever O.O well heres chapter #10 i hope you enjoyed it :D**


	11. Confusion

11

Confusion

I woke up to the thud of a body beside me. I opened my eyes and there in front of me was Carder. He lay on his back moaning and groaning. I slowly sat up feeling light head and pulled him onto my lap. _Oh my G..._ his face was all bloody. I pulled at my sweater and wiped his face. His bottom lip was ripped and he had a big gash on his forehead. His nose was bleeding like a waterfall. But his eyes... his eyes were open looking at the sky. And this breathing... his breathing had stopped coming.

Someone pulled at my arm and that's when I saw him. My boyfriend. Covered in Carders blood. I tried to take my arm away from him but I failed and he pulled me my feet let go and got down on his hands and knees and pick Carder up.

"Come on, we have to get him to a hospital" David said and started walking.

We got Carder to the hospital and the Doctor said it was luck we found him in this state and not later on when he was dead. _But I thought..._ was something I was trying to say. I thought he was dead. You always confuse real life with movies when someone dies and their eyes are open looking at the sky their chest not moving their face blank. But in this case Carder was breathing he was staring at the sky because he couldn't move. Doc. Said he has broken 3 ribs his wrist and his left leg. The doctor had mentioned something about him having to stay in the hospital overnight but I wasn't paying any attention. Instead I was looking at William.

He sat in the waiting room looking at me. He gets up and heads down the hall.

"I have to go to the wash room around the corner I'll be back in a sec," I lied to David so I could go find William.

I rounded the corner and there he was, leaning against the wall looking straight ahead.

"What are you doing here William?" I asked, not meaning to make it sound cold and harsh.

"I didn't know the hospital was privately owned by you" he smirked "I came to visit a friend who worked here.

"Really who?" I asked curiously.

He pointed in the direction of a hospital room just as a nurse stepped out. I tilted my head trying to see who it was. I could feel my eyes get big and my mouth drop.

I ran. Ran around the corner back to David.

David drove me home, or well what use to be my home. Ever since she died in her own house it seems like a stranger's house. I opened the door and went up stairs, checking behind me every once and a while to make sure David was following me. I entered my room, and stripped down to my panties and bra and put on my skull PJ bottoms on and a black tank top. I crawled into my bed and motioned to David to climb in and cuddle with me.

Once we were settled and relaxed in each other arms I stared at the ceiling.

"What's running through your mind baby?" David asked as he kissed my cheek gently.

"To be honest, nothing. You would think I would be thinking of something but im not. Don't you think that's sad? I mean after all that's happened you'd think I would but im not. I'm babbling I'm just going to shut up now" I put my hand over my mouth and closed my eyes.

I could feel David get up and lean on his elbow. He slowly leaned over me. I opened my eyes ever so slightly and looked at him. He was smiling at me. _Why is he smiling for?_

"What's with the smile?" I asked.

He answered my question with a gentle kiss on his cheek.

I kissed him on the lips and scurried under the covers. Smiling i grabbed his hand and kissed it as well. He throw the blankets on the floor and wrapped his arms around the small of my back, I giggled as he slid his hand up my back and back down. It sent shivers down my spine and through my legs and out my toe. I giggled some more and as he undid my bra and slipped it off.

I began kissing David once again when I hear a scream outside of my house. I throw my legs over David and run down stairs. I throw the door open and there Kate laying on the floor clutching her stomach. Blood on her pants, between her legs makes me run inside, grab the phone and call 911.

"As it stands now she'll be out of here by the end of the week. There's nothing to worry 'bout Ms." Dr. Roll said, "I have reason to believe it was early cramping. Nothing to worry 'bout. We'll keep an eye on her and make sure she's feeling alright before we release her."

"Thank you Dr. Roll." I said walking away.

As I walked out of the building I thought about how Kate was only a few days pregnant.

I head home in the dark of the night. I look around myself. Looking at the shadows that the moon light makes with every object around me; creating a mysterious look to them all. When I finally noticed what looked like to be a silhouette in front of me, I froze. No not again. I whimpered as it came closer. But when the person came into the light it was just a stranger.

I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding in.

"Looks like someone scared" someone from the shadows said. I though to my self, could it be David, no david doesn't sound like that oh no.

"what do you want William" I said sacredly.

"Me nothing, I just wanted to walk you home. You know a lady shouldn't walk home alone at this time of the night, who knows who could be lurking in the shadows." I replied stepping out into the light.

I sighed and kept walking in the direction of my house. William followed like a lost puppy.

"I was wondering why you were at the hospital but you ran off before i could ask. What was ever the matter my dear? Has something frightened you so badly that not even the halls of a save hospital can you walk."

I didn't say anything; I just kept walking, trying to ignore him.

"Come now dear don't be like that. You know i don't enjoy it when people ignore me. It's one of my pet peeves i guess you can say." As he said this he grabbed my arm and spind me around to face him, "Please don't give me some attention, I am a lost puppy after all. It cant be helped. I haven't been here that long." He looked at me with innocent eyes.

No, it couldn't be. Did he read my mind? That's impossible.

"Nothing's impossible for me my dear. Come now let's take a walk down memory lane. I believe you experienced this once before." He grinned down at me

_"Come on push baby push" this is what I heard when i realized i was in someone elses body once more. "Push our baby out" and I was the one saying this to._

_My mouth screamed as she pushed me out of her. She screamed and moaned, and all of a sudden there I was. Bloody, white, and not crying. How was I not crying._

_"What's happened why isn't our daughter crying!," my father yelled._

_That was it, I was in my father's body._

_I watched as the doctors poked and pinched me trying to get me to cry. Oh no. That wasn't me. Who..._

I woke up in my bed. Getting up to fast made me light headed.

_What just happened? Was that a dream? Wasn't I just with William walking home? What was it that he'd said?_

My memory came flooding back to me. I instantly felt cold to the bone.

My head shot up to my door when footsteps began to climb the stairs.

"Who is it?" I called out.

My door slowly opened. And there was my mother. My dead mother. The mother that I had found lying on the floor. _How is this possible?_

"Emma" a voice whispered.

I looked around for the force. But nothing. My mother hadn't moved an inch but someone had called my name.

"Emma" there it was again.

I was jolted awake once more. I was in David's car, in the back seat.

"Thank goodness" he said grabbing me and holding me close.

_What happened?_

"What happened?" I said in a stutter.

"I found you on the sidewalk. You were just laying there. I should be the one asking what happened not you." He said worriedly.

I looked up at him with wide eyes.

_What did happen to me? I thought I was with David, but then the nest I was in a delivery room, then I was home, now I'm here. What happened?_

"Emma what's wrong what happened?" David asked before I black out once again.

* * *

yeaaaa i finished #11 hope u guyz liked it. my bf has been pushing me to finish it because he wants to know what happens xD he gets first dibs to read it just so that ik its good xD hope u liked it :D


	12. New and old come back

12

New and old come back

After telling David what happened, I slept. For the whole day.

9 months went by and Kate gave birth to her son, which she named Soul. I and David were made the god parents.

I hadn't seen William since that night, and I hope not to.

While Kate was feeding the baby, I roamed the halls of the hospital. Walking past peoples rooms. Peeking into each and everyone.

I passed by a sleeping woman, she looked like she was in her mid 20's. She was a blond with a broken neck. Maybe she was out drinking and they decided to all drive home drunk? Idiots. Walking on, in the next room, many peopled filled the room around a man in his 40's. He seems like he was recovering from something. Maybe cancer? In the next room I spotted a woman on the bed asleep as her husband watched her like a hock. Maybe she had a heart attack? Moving on, the next room's door was locked. Maybe someone was delivering a baby? I peered across the hall to the other side to see a man looking out the window. I looked up to the sky and smiled, he then turned and looked at me and his smile grew. I gasped. William.

My eyes widened as he motioned for me to come inside. It had been 9 months. He hadn't changed one bit. I walked into the room and closed the door.

"What... how... where...?" I stuttered trying to find the right question to ask.

"I temporally disappeared to take care of some business out in the city. Does that answer all your questions?" He said calmly.

The last time I had seen this man was in the middle of the night, when I was on my way home. And I hadn't seen him since. To think that he was still here was something I couldn't comprehend. Which reminds me, what ever happened to medusa? I mean she was always warning me to stay awake from David. But I haven't seen her since then either.

"To answer that question, Medusa went away on her own business trip. Seems like some people weren't enjoying her work here so she had to go handle them, if you understand what i mean" I said winking.

I stared at him. Just like the first day i had met him, but this time he was in a hospital gown. Why? What happened to him that was so bad to wined him up in here?

"So many questions. You're so curious. Well I'm here because the business that I had to take care of gave me a broken arm. I was beat up and left on the curb. How can people be so cruel?" He answered.

But I hadn't said that out loud so how could he know what I wanted to ask?

"Do you ever stop thinking you're giving me a head ache. I'm a mind reader now could you please stop thinking so hard. Please I haven't had this much pain since well, I don't really know to be honest," he paused putting his hand to his chin, "I guess it would have to be when i got into a fight with your boyfriend. Yes that's right he had used his own powers to hurt me"

Sitting down on the bed I looked at him. Now I had even more questions than before, and I must have been thinking really hard because he fell to the floor holding his head.

"Please stop thinking so god dam hard!" he yelled.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm a curious girl who when told something i want to know more. You know the saying curiosity killed the cat, looks like my curiosity is killing you when it should be killing me" I said giggling.

"You think this is funny!" he got up and came by my side grabbed me by the throat and lifted me in the air, "now who's dying?" he laughed.

I struggled to breath. Scratching at his hands. When he finally dropped me and said "Don't mess with me Emma, I can kill u with a snap of my fingers."

_"What are we going to tell Emma? Should we tell her about her baby brother which we gave away or should we just not tell her? I mean well, oh god what have we done; we never should have given him away, our little baby, our little Ethan. How could we have been so cruel, and now they don't even let us go see him nothing. What are we going to do" I say beginning to cry._

_My father begins to comfort me. I was in my mother's body now I see. And that baby in the delivery room was my brother"_

I was jolted back into reality. I was laying in a hospital bed as a doctor calls my name over and over again, then begins to ask questions that I cannot hear. I watch as black spots begin to cover my eye sight as I black out.

I wake up looking out the window of my hospital room. Slowly rising of my side and look around the room. On the desk at my side where a bouquet of black roses. My eyes widen as i reach over for the card on top. Opening it my eyes felt like they were going to come out of their sockets.

Emma,

To think I've known you since you were born,

to see you now, I have no word. I am utterly

speechless. Seeing my baby sister here in the

place that I work. I love you little sis'.

Ethan

I jumped off the bed, ripped the IV out of my arm, putting pressure on my rist so it wouldn't bleed out. I ran to the front desk with my blue hospital gowned, "I there anyone working here with the name Ethan Carmi?" I asked the receptionist. She was blonde and texting on her phone. Once she finally looked up all she said was no.

I looked at her as she went back to texting on her phone. I snatched it out of her hands "Hey!" she hollered as I scrolled to the top of the conversation seeing the name. William. Of course.

"Now answer my question properly. Do you know an employee here that goes by the name Ethan Carmi?" I asked again looking deep into her brown eyes.

She went through a list of names and said "we don't have anyone by that name but there's one doctor here who goes by the name Ethan Tomas."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"I'll make an announcement and he'll come to the front desk" as she said this she picked up the phone and said "Could Mr. Tomas please come to the front desk, thank you." As she put the phone back, she looked up at me reading her's and William's conversation.

William: hey baby

Tina: hello ;)

William: when do you get off? ;)

Tina: whenever you want ;)

William: that's good to know

Tina: mhm very

William: well when was the last time you had a good time?

Tina: I can't remember L

William: meet me in my room in 10 minutes and ill show u not a good time but a great time J

Tina: mmmmmm ok baby whatever you say ;)

I look at her discussed, "He's not what you think he is by the way. He almost-" I cut myself off before I told her what he had done to me.

I look around the big room looking for a doctor.

"Hey Tina what did you need" says a man behind me.

I turn around and immediately look at he's name tag. Tomas. _This is my brother. The brother that almost died, the brother that was given away because... I don't even know why he was given away. _As I say his name in a low whisper he turns around and looks at me. A slow and steady smile appears on his face.

"Emma" he says. His eyes so joyful as he takes me into a large embrace.

I start to cry on his shoulder. I have a brother. A big brother. Finally I have someone who I can love. Ever since Mother died, I haven't been the same. I told David to give me a few days alone to digest my Mother's death.

I look up at my brother. He has deep brown eyes, with a hazel ring around them. His hair is light brown.

A red light began to flash on the reception desk. "Doctor Room 214 heart rate is decreasing quickly."

_214 wait no that's... Kate's room number. And i know for a fact that there's no one in there but her but she was fine. How could this be happening, I mean she has a kid now she can't die on him._

Without thinking I ran to the stairs seeing Ethan close behind. Running up the two flights of stairs in a long hospital gowns isn't easy. I nearly trip twice on my way up.

When we arrived at Kate's room my eyes widened.


	13. Dead Flies

13

Dead Flies

I arranged Kate funeral knowing exactly what to do. After barring my mother, I knew exactly where to go. I got Kate a nice white coffin, along with Kate favourite flowers, the rare orange rose. I arranged an open casket viewing for a maximum of 3 days. During those 3 days I was in here from start to finish, making sure everything went smoothly. Peter and David along with Soul where there as well. Unfortunately Kate's parents didn't even attend it at all. All they did was pay for what I wanted for Kate's funeral. I found a nice burial sight near the lake. She was buried on January 27. On her tomb stone it read:

KATE MADSON

SEPTEMBER 14 1995- JANUARY 23 2011

SHE WILL BE DEARLY MISSED BY ALL

As they lower her casket into the tomb I think back to New Years Eve. I and Kate had promised to go to the same college and take the same course, and even get into the same profession. We wanted to stay together always, no matter what happens. Looking back on that promise now I think about how what we should have promised was to stay alive for a very, very, very long time together.

When the funeral ended I head over to the hospital where they had done a biopsy on Kate's body. The Doctor told me that 1 in every 100 teenage pregnancies the mother will not make it. There will be complications because the mother is so young in age. Virtually anything could happen. In Kate's case, they found a small hole in her heart. She bled out because of that tiny whole in her heart. The Doctor said that the baby had broken one of her ribs and poked a small hole in her heart.

As I walk over to the hall where they shall be serving us lunch, David rolls up in his car.

"Do you want a ride?" he asks.

He was wearing and all black suit, black dress shirt, but a white tie. He looked so handsome. I hopped into the car and fell asleep. I hadn't been able to get one goods nights rest since Kate's death. And now after the funeral I was able to relax and know that Kate's in a peaceful place along with my mother waiting for me.

We pull up and park and walk over to the hall. The lunch had been set for 1 o'clock, it was only 12. So, in order to keep myself useful, instead of sleeping like I should have I help some of the servants set up the rest of the tables, along with the plates and cutlery. Out of the corner of my eye I see the first guest arrive.

I run over and hug Carder.

Getting back into the swing of school isn't as easy as I thought it would be. Since Kate's dead I'm all alone now. I have no friends at school except Carder.

"Emma." Someone said quietly from behind me.

I slowly turn around and see Michael standing there with a worried look. I move back away straight into a wall.

"I need to talk to you about David. Please give me the time of day." He says coming closer to me.

"Whatever you want to tell me just tell me already. I don't want to be late for class."

"Here," he says handing me a file, "its David's file there some stuff in there that i think you should see. Mostly his birthday but yea. I have to go to class bye." And he runs off. Just like that he runs off, not even staying with me while I look into this very empty folder. I look down at it in my hand. It was literally empty except for one piece of paper handing out of it. I pull it out and look down.

Everyone is handed a form at the beginning of the year to fill out. On this form it asks for your first and last name, your parent's names, your home phone number, your birthday and address, what dentist, doctor and eye doctor you go to, if you have any allergies, and so on.

Looking at David's form was interesting. All the information was clear except for his birthday. He had forgotten to put the year he was born. _But then this form shouldn't have been accepted for incompletion. But how?_

Walking out into the cold snow i looked for David's car. Seeing him standing beside with his hands flying around him as he shouted at someone. It looked like William. Jogging quickly over to him my life flashed before my eyes as I was hit by a car.

I couldn't see anything but what I heard was interesting. Everyone was yelling, someone's was talking on the phone with the police, but the one voice that I was focused on was David's and Williams.

"Emma, Emma come on Emma open talk, say something." Said David into my ear softly.

"Emma just stays calm and don't move." Said William.

Two very different instructions, and yet very important to each of them. I could hear the urgency of David's voice with a hint of caring. While Williams voices was more calm.

That's when I blacked out,

I slowly opened my eyes and saw blurred objects. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and tried taking the blurriness away. There was a chair in the corner of the room beside a tern plant. Beside the bed I was a movable table with food on top of it. There was a little night stand table on the other side of the bed was a phone with really big numbers. _You'd think people were blind _I thought to myself. I picked up the juice cup that sat beside my food and slowly drank it. My wrist began to throb. Looking at it I saw the IV needle in it. _I hate needles._ After searching countless beside my bed for the button to send for a nurse I pushed it. _What day was it? What Hospital am I in? Where's David? Where's William? Where's my m...? _My eyes began to water. I forgot i don't have a family anymore.

"You're awake." said the nurse as she walked into my room, "I'm Pamela; you've been unconscious for quite some time now." She looked at my IV bag and shook her head as she ran out of the room.

She had black hair with a tint of blue in it. _I like her hair. _She was quiet short, 5'1 about.

Coming back in she carried another bag with her; as she inserted it she said "You must have a lot of questions."

"I do. What day is it today?" I asked.

"Oh my, it's February 7th my dear. You've been unconscious for a week now." She said quickly as she took my blood pressure.

_February 7th how could it be February 7th?_ "What Hospital am I in? Where's my boyfriend? Where's William? What happened to-?"

"Oh my, that is a lot of questions." She said as she injected my IV bag. "I'll be sure to notify the doctor of your sudden awakening."

I was alone. Looking back on my life now, I've been alone for most of it. I never did really have any friends nor did it eve occur to me that my mom would die so early in my life. And when Kate died it's like everything around me was just crumpling to the floor like a tree falling after being cut down. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't move, I couldn't reach out. I was so deprived of everything. People were dropping like flies around me, and it's all my fault.


End file.
